Devenir un vela n'est pas si simple quand on s'appele Draco Malfoy
by Nanouto
Summary: Draco reçoit son héritage vela suite à un sort lancé contre lui lors de la guerre. IL tombe inconscient et se réveil à Ste Mangouste. Il va alors n'avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon .
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous

C'est la première fiction que je poste sur ff net et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Le couple principale est Draco/Harry mais il y en aura peut être d'autre dans la suite.

Bonne lecture

**Résumé: **Draco recoit un sort lors de la bataille finale qui va réveiller ses gènes Vela. Après la réception de son héritage il ne va avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon.

**Rating de la fiction en entier :** M

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Draco reçoit son héritage<p>

Dans une chambre placée sous haute sécurité de Ste Mangouste, un hurlement de douleur retenti. Les médicomages alertés découvrent Draco Malfoy étendu dans le lit avec une majestueuse paire d'ailes lui sortant dans le dos. Cependant au bout de quelques minutes ces dernières se rétractèrent pour rentrer de nouveaux sous sa peau. Les médicomages étonnés se demandèrent ce qui pouvait bien se passer quand Rogue fit son entrée dans la chambre.

-Messieurs, veuillez fermer vos bouches on dirait des poissons sortis de leur bocal. Monsieur Malfoy vient de recevoir son héritage Vela.

-Depuis quand la famille Malfoy possède des gènes Vela ? demanda le chef médicomage

-Depuis qu'un des ancêtres de Draco s'est marié avec une vélane. Cela remonte à plusieurs générations donc le gène était endormis et seul un sortilège peut le réactiver. Cependant je ne vois pas quand il aurait pu être soumis à ce sort car il requiert beaucoup d'énergie et de magie de la part du lanceur.

-Il aurait pu être lancé pendant la bataille finale ? Quand les aurors nous ont amené Mr Malfoy, une lueur l'entourait et personne ne pouvait l'approcher c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il n'a pas été emmené à Azkaban là où tous ceux qui portent la marque des ténèbres devraient être ! Intervint un autre médicomage d'un ton enflammé en direction de Rogue

Un duel de regard noir débuta alors entre le médicomage et le maître des potions de Poudlard. Un gémissement provenant du lit les arrêta et Rogue se précipita au chevet de Draco.

-Draco c'est Séverus tu m'entends ?

-Parrain ?

-Oui Draco c'est moi. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as mal quelques parts ?

-Oui partout. J''ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes vient de me passer sur tout le corps. Où sommes-nous ?

-Je ne voudrais pas interrompre vos touchantes retrouvailles mais puisque Mr Malfoy vient de sortir de son inconscience nous allons le transférer à Azkaban, survient la voix de l'auror Stanley. Et son procès pourra...

-Mr Stanley, le coupa le chef médicomage, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Mr Malfoy aller à Azkaban. Il vient de recevoir un héritage magique et tant que sa magie n'est pas stabilisée elle peut être dangereuse et tout détruire. Il doit rester ici le temps que sa magie soit stable à nouveau Bien sûr il sera attaché au lit et surveillé par vos collègues. Cela vous-convient-il aurore Stanley ?

-Cela me convient je posterais des hommes devant la porte de la chambre et la sécurité sera renforcée. Personne à part le personnel soignant ne pourra venir voir le prisonnier, finit l'auror en regardant Séverus.

-Mr Rogue, ici présent est le garant de Mr. Malfoy et sans lui il ne pourra pas stabiliser sa magie. Il sera donc, en plus du personnel soignant, autorisé à venir dans cette chambre.

-Mais...tenta l'aurore

-Non pas de mais, le coupa le chef médicomage. Soit Mr Rogue nous aide, soit Mr Malfoy explosera comme les bombes moldus, à cause de l'emmagasinement de sa magie et détruira une bonne partie de Londres sorcier comme moldu !

-Bien Mr Rogue aura une autorisation spéciale, s'inclina Stanley.

Sur ces paroles l'aurore lança un sort pour attacher Draco au lit puis sortis de la chambre en laissant les médicomages ainsi que Séverus avec un Draco Malfoy qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Parrain que se passe-t-il ? Quel héritage magique ? Je suis devenu quoi ? Retenti la voix paniquée de Draco.

Séverus pris la main de Draco et lui chuchota pour le rassurer :

-Tout va bien Draco. Tu es devenu un Vela. De quoi te souvient de la bataille finale ?

-Je me suis retrouvé devant Père. Il avait l'air triste, ce qui m'a surpris car un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses émotions en public. Ensuite un duel s'est engagé entre nous deux mais il ne me lançait aucun sortilège de magie noire ou d'impardonnables. Que des sortilèges tels que le _stupéfix_ ou _jambencoton. _Et puis tout d'un coup j'ai ressenti une chaleur intense parcourir mon corps. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir le regard désolé de Père avant de m'évanouir. J'ai ensuite ressentis une vive douleur dans mon dos et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'ai vu que j'étais dans cette chambre. Que se passe-t-il ? Qui à gagné ?

-Draco repose toi, on verra tout ça demain.

-Et si demain les aurores décident de m'envoyer à Azkaban quand saurais-je ce qui se passe ?! Hurla Draco hystérique.

Sous l'effet de son intense émotion, des bribes de magie s'échappèrent de son corps. Face à ces vagues de magie les médicomages sortirent de la chambre en craignant pour leur vie. Le médicomage en chef eu cependant le temps de glisser discrètement un papier dans les poches de Séverus avant de se faire entrainer vers la sortie par ses collègues.

-Draco Malfoy, tu va te calmer immédiatement ou sinon je te laisse te débrouiller seul avec ton héritage, retenti la voix froide de Séverus. Et comme l'a dit le médicomage en chef je suis ton garant et sans moi tu va droit à la catastrophe. Tu sais ce qu'est un garant lorsqu'un sorcier reçoit son héritage magique ?

A ces mots Draco se calma et se mit à réfléchir.

-Un garant, lors de la réception d'un héritage magique, est un sorcier proche de la personne recevant sont héritage. Il va l'aider à canaliser sa magie et à apprivoiser ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Normalement le garant est le parent qui porte le même héritage. Père devrait être mon garant car c'est un vela mais si c'est toi Parrain mon garant alors...

-J'aurais voulu te le dire autrement Draco mais ton père n'a pas survécu à la fin de la guerre. Je suis désolé.

A l'entent de ses mots, Draco ne pu retenir ses larmes de couler et il reprit d'une voix chevrotante :

-Comment est il mort ?

-Le seigneur des Ténèbres a vu que vous vous battiez mais comme Lucius ne te lançais que des sorts bénin il le prit pour un traitre. Il a ensuite ordonné à ta « chère » tante de le tuer. Puis Potter est arrivé et le combat final s'est engagé. Il en est ressortis vainqueur et maintenant tout les mangemorts sont activement recherchés

-Mère est-elle toujours en sécurité en Italie chez tes cousins ?

-Oui, elle l'est toujours, ne t'inquiète pas. Repose-toi et demain nous essayerons de trouver un moyen de te sortir de là. Bonne nuit Draco.

Séverus sortis de la chambre de Draco et récupéra le papier du médicomage de sa poche.

_Il faut que l'on parle de ton filleul. Retrouve-moi ce soir au coucher du soleil à l'arbre de notre rencontre._

_I._

A suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le deuxième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Bonne lecture

**Résumé: **Draco recoit un sort lors de la bataille finale qui va réveiller ses gènes Vela. Après la réception de son héritage il ne va avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon.

**Rating de la fiction en entier :** M

**Réponse aux Rewiews :**

**_Ecnerrolf :_** merci beaucoup j'espère que ce chapitre te donnera l'envie de continuer à lire cette histoire =) bonne lecture

_**Shizuka :**_ merci j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi inintéressant que le premier ^^ bonne lecture

_**Cheschire :**_ merci j'espère que ce chapitre t'étonnera comme ceux à venir =) bonne lecture

_**Vicky :**_ merci j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de ce que tu attend =) bonne lecture

_**himechu95670 :**_ que te dire vis à vis de fautes d'orthographes ? C'est une guerre que j'ai perdu depuis longtemps et à force d'avoir le nez collé à l'écran je finis par ne plus les voire. J'ai essayé d'y faire attention pour ce chapitre ^^ (je lis aussi beaucoup de fiction et il m'arrive aussi d'en voir qulues unes qui ont échappées ont auteurs ;) ) Ce I. tu vas voir dans ce chapitre qui il est vis à vis de Séverus et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ bonne lecture

_**stormtrooper2 :**_ merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire cette histoire ^^ bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Stabilisation de l'héritage et Disparition<p>

Séverus sortis de la chambre de Draco et récupéra le papier du médicomage de sa poche.

_Il faut que l'on parle de ton filleul. Retrouve-moi ce soir au coucher du soleil à l'aber de notre rencontre._

_I._

A l'heure du rendez-vous, Séverus était assis sous l'unique saule pleureur du parc et repensa à tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours.

Retour en arrière

Séverus venait de se faire attaquer par Nagini et sentit peu à peu sa vie lui échapper. Lucius arriva en courant à son niveau et lui fit boire plusieurs potions régénératrices. Lorsqu'il fut sur que Séverus était tiré d'affaire, il repartit sur le champ de bataille. Le maître des potions attendit de se sentir moins faible pour, lui aussi, repartir se battre.

En arrivant dans le parc de Poudlard, lieu de la dernière bataille, il remarqua le sort que Lucius envoya à son fils et ce dernier sombra dans l'inconscience. Il entendit ensuite avec effroi le Lord ordonner à Belatrix Lestrange de tuer Lucius. Il voulut prévenir son ami mais Lestrange fut plus rapide et le tua avec un plaisir évident. Séverus se rua sur cette dernière et un combat au corps a corps débuta. Malgré ses nombreuses blessures, il prit l'avantage et brisa d'un coup sec la nuque de Lestrange. A la fin de son combat il partit voir Draco et lui lança un sort de désillusion afin que personne ne soit tenté de lui lancer le sort de mort.

Une fois le sort lancé, il partit se battre contre les Mangemorts mais un mauvais sort l'atteignit et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et entendit une conversation de Mme Pomfresh

-Mr Malfoy a été envoyé à Ste Mangouste car un halo lumineux l'entourait et tout objets ou personnes qui s'en approchait finissaient soit détruit pour les objets ou sérieusement blesser pour les personnes. L'arbre sous lequel il était a failli prendre feu sous l'intensité de ce halo, explique une voix masculine inconnu à Séverus

-On dirait qu'il est en train de recevoir un héritage magique. Je n'ai pourtant pas le souvenir que la famille Malfoy ou encore Black aient une créature divine parmi leurs ancêtres, continua l'infirmière

A ses mots, Séverus compris que Draco avait été retrouvé malgré le sort de désillusion. Il décida alors de partir pour Sainte Mangouste.

Fin du Flash Back

Séverus fut sorti de ses pensées par un bruit de pas s'approchant. Il récupéra sa baguette et se mit sur ses gardes.

-Tu peux baisser ta baguette Sév' ce n'et que moi, Ian, intervient la voix du nouveau venu. Comment vas-tu ? On m'adit que tu avais été attaqué par cette infâme serpent, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus. Pourquoi n'est tu pas venu me voir dès ton réveil ?! Commença à t'il à s'énerver.

Séverus se leva et enlaça Ian pour le calmer et le rassurer sur sa santé. Il savait qu'il aurait dû aller voir son compagnon lorsqu'il s'était réveiller mais la peur de perdre son filleul a été la plus forte.

-Ian je suis désolé de n'être pas venu te voir lorsque je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie mais j'ai entendu Pomfresh dire que Draco avait été emmené à Ste Mangouste a cause d'un halo magique protecteur. J'ai fais le lien avec le dernier sort lancé par Lucius sur Draco et j'ai compris qu'il avait déclenché l'héritage chez son fils. D'ailleurs comment a tu su que j'étais le garant de Draco ?

-Quand ton filleul est arrivé à l'hôpital, j'ai entendu que Lucius avait été retrouvé mort. Puis quand je t'ai vu rentré dans la chambre dans tous tes états j'ai compris que tu ne pouvais qu'être l'unique personne garante de Draco, s'expliqua Ian. Toi seul était assez proche de Malfoy Jr pour empêcher sa magie de faire tout exploser C'est pourquoi j'ai retardé l'envoi de Draco à Azkaban. Tu pourras ainsi l'aider à contrôler sa magie profité de lui un peu plus longtemps avant son procès. Parce que tu es bien conscient qu'il porte la marque et qu'il ne pourra pas échapper à un procès n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais, soupira Séverus tout en s'éloignant de Ian. Mais il ne mérite pas ce procès. Il a pris la marque sous la menace. Le Lord allait torturer puis tuer ses parents devant ses yeux s'il ne la prenait pas ! La seule faiblesse de Draco c'est d'avoir aimer ses parents. Il ne mérite pas ça ...Ian, je ne sais plus quoi faire... J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami à cause d'un vieux serpent qui avait décidé de conquérir la planète. Et ensuite j'apprends que son fils, mon filleul que je suis sensé protéger, est en sursis à cause de son héritage et de cette satané marque... Je vais perdre la dernière personne que je considère comme ma famille.

A ces mots, une lueur de douleur traversa les yeux d'Ian. Il ne comprenait pas comment Séverus ai pu oublier tout ce qui c'était passer entre eux. Mince ils étaient sensés entre ensemble non ?

-Si c'est ce que tu penses Séverus, je vais te laisser. Une bonne nuit de repos te sera bénéfique car demain tu va devoir aider Draco à contrôler son héritage. Retenti la voix atone d'Ian. Bonne nuit Séverus, on se revoit demain à Ste Mangouste.

Et sans attendre la réponse de Rogue, Ian transplana chez lui et s'effondra en pleurs dans son lit. Quand à Séverus, il resta hébété devant les paroles de son compagnon pendant quelques minutes. Une fois remis de son choc, il décida de rentrer chez lui la tête remplis de plans pour sauver son filleul et sa relation avec le médicomage en chef.

...

Après une nuit remplie de cauchemars et de douleur, Draco se réveilla dans sa chambre à l'hôpital. Il repensa aux révélations de son parrain la veille et céda à la panique. Son père était mort et Séverus son garant. Comment aller t'il pouvoir sortir de cette galère et rejoindre sa mère en Italie ?

Le plan initial quelque soit l'issu de la guerre était qu'avec son père ils devaient rejoindre sa mère en Italie. C'était l'unique condition qu'avait accepté Narcissa : les deux hommes pouvaient être sur le champ de bataille et lorsqu'elle serait finie ils l'a rejoindraient. Maintenant que Lucius n'était plus là, il devait, seul, rejoindre Narcissa qui devait s'inquiéter.

Tout à coup un médicomage entra dans la chambre et vérifia que tout allait bien. Quand une violente douleur pris Draco et sa paire d'aile ressortit, ses cheveux poussèrent jusqu'à ses reins et ses muscles s'étoffèrent.

Le médicomage compris que la deuxième phase de l'héritage était en train de se dérouler et appela le médicomage en chef. Lorsque Ian arriva dans la chambre, il vit que Draco était de nouveau inconscient et qu'un nouveau halo magique l'entourait. Sans perdre de temps il passa un coup de cheminette à Séverus pur qu'il puisse intervenir rapidement et ainsi éviter que des vagues de magie se déplacent dans tout l'hôpital et perturbent la magie des patients.

Séverus arriva quelques instants plus tard et lança un bouclier protecteur autour de Drabo attendant que le halo disparaisse. Etant son garant, seul sa magie pouvait interférer avec celle de Draco sans subir de répercussions futures. Durant cette attente, il voulut s'excuser auprès de son compagnon mais celui-ci resta introuvable. Dépité, Séverus rentra dans la chambre de Draco et se mit à lire un manuel sur les Vela qu'il a eu la présence d'esprit d'emporter avant de venir à Ste Mangouste.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, un bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre et Séverus vit Draco essayer de se débattre avec ses liens pour sortir de la chambre.

-Draco que se passe-t-il ?

-Je dois le retrouver...je dois le retrouver...je dois le retrouver, répéta Draco comme une litanie.

-Retrouver qui Draco ? demanda Séverus de plus en plus inquiet

-Mon compagnon. Je dois le retrouver Parrain. Il faut que je termine le lien.

Suite à ses mots, Draco se débattit de plus en plus avec les liens magiques le retenant au lit. De puissantes vagues de magies déferlèrent pour briser les liens. Séverus, voyant que Draco se faisait de plus en plus de mal, appela Ian. Ce dernier, au vu de la situation, donna une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves pour le calmer et éviter d'éventuelles blessures. La potion fit effet rapidement et Séverus pu entendre dans un soupir, avant que Draco ne ferme les yeux, une phrase qui le surprit.

-IL est à Poudlard, il faut y aller.

...

Dans une salle de classe vie à Poudlard, Remus Lupin fit face à deux de ses élèves.

-Disparu ?! Commença disparu ?! Il doit bien être quelque part ! Vous avez cherchez dans la salle sur demande ? Dans la tour d'astronomie ? Dans la cabane d'Hagrid ?

A chaque question, les deux élèves répondirent par l'affirmative, malheureusement pour eux car la colère du loup garou commença de plus en plus à ressortir.

-Il ne peut pas être partis comme ça, sans un mot. Quand je vais le retrouver...

-Professeur Lupin retentit la voix d'un des deux élèves, on peut essayer de le trouver avec la carte des maraudeurs ?

-Mr Weasley, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'ai oublié l'existence de cette carte , n'est-ce pas ? Commença Lupin d'une voix doucereuse

-Non Monsieur, répondit Ron Weasley de plus en plus terrifié

-Bien donc nous nous passerons de vos commentaires Monsieur Weasley

-Professeur, je comprends votre inquiétude mais ni Ron ni moi ne sommes responsables de ses actes. Il a quitté Poudlard pour une bonne raison. Au lieu de nous énerver les uns contre les autres, nous devrions plutôt trouver des indices pour savoir où il est. Retentit la voix du deuxième élève qui se trouve être Hermione Granger

-Vous avez raison Hermione. Pardonnez-moi Ron. Je suis inquiet et je me demande pourquoi il est partit alors que nous sommes tous là pour l'aider et surtout qu'il a gagner la guerre. Il faut prévenir le Professeur Dumbledore pour l'avertir de sa disparition.

-Me prévenir de quoi mon cher Remus ? Retentit la voix de Dumbledore

Surpris tous se tournèrent vers la nouveau venu qui paraissait lasse et fatiqgué.

-Professeur, commença Hermione en se tordant les mains, c'est Harry. Il a disparu.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le troisième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

**Résumé: **Draco recoit un sort lors de la bataille finale qui va réveiller ses gènes Vela. Après la réception de son héritage il ne va avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon.

**Rating de la fiction en entier :** M

**Réponse aux Rewiews :**

**_stormtrooper2 _**:en effet ce pauvre Séverus en a été bien maladroit dans le chapitre 2 mais je pense que là cela va mieux se passer dans ce chapitre ;) . Et le fait qu'Harry soit partis a cause des vagues de magie de Draco est une possibilité à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé... si tu as d'autres bonnes idées n'hésite pas en m'en faire part et je verrais si cela peut coller avec la suite ^^. Bonne lecture

_** lemonpowaa :**_ je suis ravie que tu aimes ce genre de fic =) j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 :<p>

-Professeur, commença Hermione en se tordant les mains, c'est Harry. Il a disparu.

Ces mots ne surprirent pas Dumbledore. Il avait bien vu le regard d'Harry a la fin de son combat avec Voldemort. Il paraissait vide et désorienté. Le vieux mage s'attendait au pire mais il savait qu'il devait laisser un peu de temps à Harry de se reprendre mais il aurait peut être du plus le surveillé.

-Il faut faire le tour de Poudlard et du parc pour retrouver Harry, intervint Lupin, avec sa puissance magique, Harry peut très bien faire en sorte que la carte ne le trouve pas.

-Impossible Rémus, vous comme moi savez très bien que la carte ne se trompe jamais. Il faut commencer à chercher Harry dans tous les endroits en dehors de Poudlard dans lesquels il pourrait prendre refuge, répondit un Dumbledore fatigué

Quelques heures plus tard, les équipes de recherches furent formé pour retrouver Harry avec toute la discrétion possible. Le monde sorcier ne doit pas savoir qu'Harry a disparu. Les différents groupent, composés des meilleurs aurors, transplanèrent dans les endroits susceptibles d'abriter Harry. Cependant après plusieurs jours de recherches, toutes les équipes revinrent sans avoir trouvé le Survivant ni même un quelconque indice indiquant où il serait.

...

Dans sa chambre à Ste Mangouste, Draco fut mis sous calmant suite à sa troisième tentative de fuite pour rejoindre son compagnon. Séverus se mit alors à chercher n'importe quels sortilèges ou potions qui puissent aider son filleul à rendre cette attraction moins forte et plus supportable. Le voir souffrir comme ça le rendait fou c'est pourquoi Ian le retrouva endormis en plein milieu de la nuit, dans la bibliothèque de l'hôpital.

-Sév', réveilles-toi. Rentre chez toi prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tu ne trouveras rien pour aider Malfoy dans cet état, chuchota Ian. Séverus se réveilla en sursaut et scruta Ian pendant de longues secondes. Il se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas de voir Ian en face de lui alors que ce dernier avait passé ces derniers jours à l'éviter

Voyant que Séverus resta là à le regarder, Ian commença à regretter de lui avoir parlé. Il fit un mouvement pour partir mais Séverus le retenu

-Ian, ne part pas s'il te plait. Je voudrais te parler et m'excuser, débuta Séverus

-Je t'accorde 5 minutes. Je dois reprendre mon service.

-Merci. Je sais que je t'ai blessé l'autre jour sous le sol pleureur et je m'en excuse. Je ne suis simplement pas doué avec les relations tu sais ? Je ..., hésitai Séverus en passant une main dans ses cheveux ce qui chez lui traduit une grande anxiété, je t'aime plus que tout. Lorsque Nagini m'a attaqué j'étais persuadé de mourir et mon seul regret à se moment là été que je n'allais plus te revoir, t'enlacer ou encore t'embrasser. Mais Draco est aussi la seule famille qu'il me reste. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien puis te faire la surprise de montrer que j'allais bien. Finit Séverus d'une voix enflammée.

Ian fût sous le choc de la révélation de Séverus. C'est la première fois depuis le début de leur relation que Séverus lui avoue qu'il l'aimait. Il comptait donc aussi ? Certes, Draco passera toujours avant lui, mais celui avec qui il partageait sa vie vient de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Un sourire béat se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ian et Séverus fut soulagé du cheminement des pensées de son compagnon et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime aussi Séverus mais si tu continu à m'embrasser comme ça je ne serais pas à l'heure pour la reprise de mon service, chuchota Ian tandis que Séverus grogna qu'il s'en fichait de son service. Ian rigola et lui répondit : pourtant il faut que je garde un œil sur Mr Malfoy et tu vas venir avec moi pour vérifier si tout va bien et à la fin de mon service, qui est dans moins de deux heures et après on pourra faire tout ce que tu as envie, finit Ian avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

Séverus fût ravi de cette proposition alléchante et suivi Ian jusque dans la chambre de Draco. Cependant, en arrivant dans la chambre, le cœur des deux hommes serra à la vue de Draco. En effet ce dernier toujours attaché au lit, avait le regard dans le vague et de grosses cernes soulignaient ses yeux.

-Il faut vraiment que je trouve un fichu livre qui va permettre de rendre l'attraction que ressent Draco pour son compagnon beaucoup moins forte. Le laisser dans cet état n'est pas possible. Il me manque des informations.

Tandis que Séverus devenait de plus en plus anxieux, Ian faisait une batterie de test sur Draco afin de voir son état de santé. Au fur et à mesure que les résultats apparaissent, Ian et Séverus blêmirent de concert.

-Ce n'est pas normal cette perte de poids en aussi peu de temps. On dirait que son corps refuse toutes nourritures. De plus ses blessures aux poignets ne veulent pas guérir malgré tous les sorts de guérison que je peux lui faire. Commença Ian.

-On dirait que son corps refuse tout ce qui n'a aucun rapport avec son compagnon. Termina Séverus d'une voix blanche

-Je crois que l'on va reporter notre petite soirée tout les deux et se mettre à arpenter toutes les bibliothèques contenant des livres sur les Veelas. Séverus, il faudrait que tu ailles au manoir Malfoy voir ce qu'il y a et aussi a Poudlard. J'enverrais des hiboux à des collègues médicomages de Salem spécialistes des Veelas. Il faudrait que j'aille aussi...

-Non, il faut que tu restes avec Draco, l'interrompit Séverus, les aurors veulent toujours l'emmener à Azkaban surtout depuis ses trois tentatives de fuites. Il faut que tu sois avec lui et le protéger. Je vais passer au manoir de suite puis je passerais dans la matinée à Poudlard. Je reviens vite.

Il commença à partir et au moment de franchir la porte de la chambre, il fit demi-tour et alla embrasser son compagnon.

-Je t'aime Ian. Merci.

...

Harry était assis sur une plage à regarder la mer. Il se sentait enfin apaisé. La guerre était finit, il n'avait plus le poids de centaines de vies sur ses épaules. Uniquement la sienne et il apprécia se sentiment. Il savait que fuir Poudlard et ses maies n'aurais aucun sens pour ses derniers mais son besoin de solitude fût le plus grand. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de Poudlard, lieu de la dernière bataille où il avait vu beaucoup de ses amis mourir sous les sorts des mangemorts. Et il ne voulait pas non plus assister aux nombreux procès que le Magenmagot ne manquera pas de faire, surtout ceux qui serviraient immanquablement d'exemple.

Harry voulais, plus que tout, fuir l'hypocrisie du Ministère et des sorciers peu scrupuleux à retourner leur veste au dernier moment.

Le pop caractéristique d'un transplanage le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Harry, on va bientôt passer à table. Bill finit de préparer la salade.

-Merci Fleur. Tu sais il faudrait que tu évites de transplaner à cause du bébé.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Bill est déjà trop protecteur alors que je n'en suis qu'à deux mois. Le médicomage m'a interdit le transplanage à partir de 4 mois de grossesse, râla Fleure Weasley.

-Très bien je me tais, ria Harry. Aller allons manger.

Ils transplanèrent tout les deux dans le cottage et s'installèrent à table avec Bill. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Au moment du dessert Bill questionna Harry sur ses projets d'avenir :

-Harry, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Vas-tu repartir à Poudlard ?

-Je ne sais pas Bill, je pense que je ne suis pas près à retourner à Poudlard. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Il va pourtant falloir que tu passes tes Aspics, intervint Fleure

-Je pensais les passer par correspondance ou dans une autre école de sorcellerie. Peut être celle de Salem.

-Tu veux quitter l'Angleterre alors, en déduisit Bill, tu as fais tes adieux ?

-Non, répondit Harry mal aise, je me suis enfuis après la bataille. Je ne voulais voir personne... Je ne savais pas où aller alors je suis monté discrètement à la tour de Gryfondor, j'ai récupéré quelques affaires et mon balais puis je suis parti. J'ai volé pendant un moment sans destination précise et je me suis posé sur la plage à coté du cottage.

-Et tu vas repartir sans nous le dire ? L'interrogea Fleure

-Non je te le dirais, rigola Harry, je pense repartir dans deux ou trois jours, le temps de mettre les aux claires et de savoir où aller. Cependant si quelqu'un vient me chercher ici, je ne suis pas là d'accord ? J'ai vraiment besoin de temps avant de revenir à Poudlard, s'inquiéta Harry

-Bien sûr Harry, le rassura Fleure.

...

-Il y a bien un endroit auquel nous n'avons pas pensé, s'interrogea Hermione, il y en a forcément un.

-Calmez-vous Hermione, nous allons trouver finir par trouver un indice, Intervint le professeur Lupin.

-Peut être qu'Harry ne veut pas que nous le retrouvions et qu'il se cache de nous, tenta Ron

-Et pourquoi il ferait ça c'est notre ami, il n'a pas à se cacher de nous, commença à s'emporter Hermione. Il sait qu'on est là pour lui.

-Justement il ne veut peut être plus se reposer sur nous et se reconstruire loin de tout. La guerre ne lui as pas fait de cadeaux avec la chasse aux horcruxes et tout ça.

-Et nous ? Tu crois qu'elle nous en a fait des cadeaux ? Il a fuit comme un lâche.

-Hermione ! Tu t'entends parler ? Harry un lâche ? Alors qu'il est parti seul faire face à Tu Sais Qui ! Il a plus de courage dans son petit doigt que tous les Gryfondors réunis !

-S'il avait autant de courage il serait là, avec nous, a reconstruire le monde sorcier !

-Miss Granger, je vous pris de modérer vos propos, intervint la voix du Directeur. On va laisser passer quelques jours pour voir s'il nous recontacte ou non.

-Et s'il ne le fait pas ? demanda Ron

-Libre à vous de reprendre les recherches ou non. S'il ne veut pas que nous le retrouvions, il faudra respecter son choix. Remus, pouvez vous venir avec moi dans mon bureau ?

-Je vous suis.

Les deux adultes partirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tandis qu'Hermione fulminait toujours.

-Hermione, tu crois qu'Harry est partis parce qu'il ne voulait plus nous voir ? Moi je pense qu'il est partis parce qu'il doit réfléchir à ce qu'il va faire de sa vie.

-Mais il a toujours voulu être auror comme toi.

-Non tout le monde s'attende à ce qu'il soit auror pour poursuivre les mangemorts qui se sont échappés. Cependant Harry ne pensais pas survivre à la guerre donc il ne sait pas où il en est. Il a besoin de temps tout simplement.

-Il ne pensait pas survivre ? Hermione était sous le choc. Pourquoi pensait-il cela ?

-Il ne te l'a jamais dit car il ne voulait pas que nous le regardions avec pitié mais j'ai entendu une conversation entre lui et le Professeur Dumbledore. Il lui disait qu'il était le dernier horcruxe et qu'il fallait qu'il trouve absolument la pierre de résurrection c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il survive à son combat avec Tu Sais Qui. Il s'empêchait donc de penser à son futur.

-Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ?

-J'attendais qu'il le fasse. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer avec ça.

...

-Séverus, je vous ai amené le Professeur Lupin. Je pense qu'il est le mieux placé pour répondre à vos questions sur les Veelas.

Séverus soupira. Evidemment il fallait qu'il perde du temps en paroles inutiles alors qu'il avait juste besoin d'un livre pour aider Draco.

-Bien le loup, je vais aller droit au but. J'ai dans mon entourage un jeune Veela qui vient de revoir son héritage magique. Or tout son corps réclame son compagnon et il refuse toutes nourritures et sort de soin que je peux lui prodiguer. Il me faut donc trouver un moyen pour rendre cette attraction moins forte pour qu'il puisse se nourrir et se soigner correctement.

-Bonjour a toi aussi Séverus. Je suppose que tu veux parler du jeune Malfoy n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui en effet c'est de lui dont je parle, avoua Séverus.

-Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il reste à l'hôpital sinon tu sais qu'il recevra le baiser du détraqueur à cause de sa marque.

-Je sais mais je ferais tout pour qu'il ne reçoive pas le baiser. Donc soit tu m'aide soit tu pars et je me débrouille sans toi. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en paroles inutiles.

-Calmes-toi. La réponse est simple tu as juste besoin d'une potion calmante couplé à une potion d'inhibition.

-Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, râla Séverus. Merci Lupin.

-Mais de rien ce fût un véritable plaisir, ironisa Remus. Au fait passe le bonjour à Ian, s'il ne t 'a pas déjà mis a la porte.

-Merci de ta sollicitude Lupin mais tout vas bien dans mon couple et je lui passerais ton salut. Maintenant j'y vais j'ai des potions à brasser.

Séverus partit par cheminette et arriva dans son manoir. IL envoya une note rapide à Ian lui expliquant les résultats fourni par Lupin. IL parti ensuite dans son laboratoire préparer les potions.

Plusieurs heures plus tard il arriva à Sainte Mangouste. Cependant des bruits de dispute venant de la chambre de son filleul l'interpella et lui fit presser le pas. En arrivant devant la chambre, il vit Ian dans une colère noire en train d'incendier les aurors présents devant la porte :

-Comment ça vous voulez l'emmener ? Vous avez vu dans quel état il est ? Ill ne survivra pas or de ces murs. Je croyais avoir été claire avec l'auror Stanley. Mr Malfoy ne quittera pas cette chambre.

-L'auror Stanley à dit que nous devions l'emmener dès la fin de la réception de son héritage. Or il n'y a pas eu de nouvelle vague de magie depuis plusieurs heures maintenant donc il vient avec nous a Azkaban.

Suite aux paroles de l'auror, Séverus voulu prendre la parole mais il fut couper par une puissante vague de magie provenant de Draco. Le maitre des potions affolé, entra dans la chambre et découvrit Draco assis sur son lit avec ses ailes ouvertes qui battaient frénétiquement.

-Vous voyez, ricana Ian, il ne peut pas sortir de cette chambre. Je vous prierez de sortir de cet hôpital.

L'auror partis donc sous le regard noir du médicomage en chef. Quand il tourna au coin du couloir pour prendre la direction de la sortie, Ian rentra dans la chambre pour s'occuper de son patient. Il lança alors plusieurs sorts afin de déterminer ce qui se passait. Cependant tous ses sorts rebondirent sur une bulle protectrice entourant Draco. Ce dernier murmura quelque chose que les deux hommes ne comprirent pas mais qui ressemblait à un prénom.

-Sév' dit moi que tu as trouvé une solution pour réduire cette attraction où sinon tout ce qui se trouvera dans son passage va être détruit.

-Oui j'ai trouvé, grâce au loup d'ailleurs, maugréa Séverus. Tu as son salut et ne compte pas sur moi pour lui rendre la politesse. Je ne suis pas ton hibou personnel.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de Lupin. Et que t'a-t-il dit de faire ?

-De combiner une potion d'inhibition à une potion calmante. J'en aurais pour quelques heures pour les brasser. Et il faut le faire sortir d'ici car le ministère en a après lui.

-Et comment tu vas faire ça ?

-Tout d'abord lui faire boire la potion ce qui devrait considérablement le calmer. Puis lui faire boire une autre potion qui le fera passer pour mort One pourra ensuite le faire sortir discrètement

-Mais il va falloir qu'un rapport médical soit établi

-Je sais et c'est pour cela que tu vas le faire passer pour mort.

-Ton plan est foireux mais on va le tenter. Mais tu va le cacher où ? Si des nouvelles vagues de magies apparaissent, le ministère va comprendre que l'on se sera moqué d'eux et toi comme moi seront dans une galère totale.

-On va le cacher dans mes appartements à Poudlard. J'en ai discuté avec Dumbledore et il est d'accord pour protéger Draco. Je lui ai expliqué la situation et pourquoi il a pris la marque.

-Dans ce cas ne perd pas ton temps et va brasser tes potions. Plus vite Malfoy Jr sera calmer mieux cela sera pour nous et ton plan.

-Je reviens dès que les potions seront finies. Et Séverus commença à partir de la chambre mais il dit demi tour et alla embrasser sinon compagnon avant de quitter définitivement la chambre puis l'hôpital.

Ian resta quelques instants bouche bé. Il pourrait s'y faire à ce nouveau Séverus tendre. Oui, il pourrait s'y faire...

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le troisième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

**Résumé: **Draco recoit un sort lors de la bataille finale qui va réveiller ses gènes Vela. Après la réception de son héritage il ne va avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon.

**Rating de la fiction en entier :** M

**Réponse aux Rewiews :**

_**stormtrooper2 :**_ Coucou. En effet je pense que Harry laisse tomber Draco non plus il a trop bon cœur comme ça ^^. Après je ne doute pas non plus des capacités de Séverus à retrouver quelqu'un mais tu verras dans ce chapitre que Draco va avoir du mal avec le choix de son compagnon =). Bonne lecture à bientôt.

_**lemonpowaa :**_ Salut! Je suis ravie que tu aimes le chapitre et j'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira tout autant =). Bonne lecture.

**_brigitte26 :_** je suis contente que le début t'ai plus et j'espère que la suite te fera tout autan plaisir et pour soustraire Draco de la prise du ministère cela commence rapidement/ Bonne lecture :)

_**himechu95670 :**_ merci pour ta review très constructive, j'ai essayé de mettre ne application tout les points que tu as soulevé. Bon n'aimant pas tomber dans la guimauve non plus, j'ai du mal à développer le côté sentimentale mais je vais essayer d'approfondir le côté sentimental dans les prochains chapitres. Et ne t'inquiète pas tu ne m'a pas du tout vexer au contraire (et puis le passage des sctromphs m'a fait exploser de rire j'ai beaucoup aimé ta comparaison qui est bien vrai^^). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et la suite aussi =) A bientôt et bonne lecture.

_**Alycia Panther :**_ En effet il est chou (j'avais pas envie d'en faire une terreur je l'aime bien ce personnage ^^). Bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

Ian resta quelques instants bouche-bée. Il pourrait s'y faire à ce nouveau Séverus tendre. Oui, il pourrait s'y faire...

...

Dans le cottage de Bill et Fleure, tout était silencieux. Harry sorti donc discrètement de sa chambre pour aller réfléchir sur la plage. Il se demandait pourquoi il était le seul des trois personnes présentes au cottage à ressentir de puissante vague de magie. A Poudlard, il avait mus ça sur le compte de la bataille finale et de ses résidus de magie cependant dans la nuit il avait senti une vague de magie encore plus puissante. Il ressenti comme un appel au secours et une peur intense. Qui peut avoir besoin d'autant d'aide ? Il était perdu et il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Il était hors de question qu'il retourne a Poudlard et revoir tout ces visages ravagés par la douleur de la perte d'un être cher ni voir toute les personnes le féliciter pour avoir tué.

Pris dans le fil de ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas Bill qui s'approcha et sursauta au son de sa voix.

-Tu aimes les étendus d'eau non ? Dès que quelque chose te trotte dans la tête tu les fixes toujours. Ron m'a dit que chaque fois que tu avais un cauchemar envoyé par ce pas du tout regretté serpent, tu partais dans la tour d'astronomie et tu observais le lac.

-Tu as raison observer l'eau m'apaise et m'aide a réfléchir mais là je dois avouer que l'océan ne m'aide pas trop.

-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse à se point ?

-Je ne sais pas. Depuis la fin de la bataille je ressent des vagues de magie de plus ou moins grande importance et j'ai l'impression d'être le seul a en être affecté. Encore cette nuit une nouvelle vague m'a atteint mais elle était rempli de peur et c'est comme su quelqu'un m'appelai à l'aide. Tu n'as rien ressenti ?

-Non rien du tout. Tu n'a pas demandé a Ron ou Hermione s'ils avaient ressentis quelque chose ? Peut être pourraient ils t'aider.

-Je ne leur en ai pas parlé. Je ne veux pas voir la pitié sur leur visage comme au temps de Voldemort.

-En parlant d'eux, quand va tu leur dire que tu est ici ?

-Je ne pense pas leur dire avant que je ne trouve pourquoi je ressent ces vagues de magie, soupira Harry.

...

Que se passe t'il ?

Pourquoi y a t'il des plumes sur le lit ? je suis devenu un oiseau ou quoi ?

Et surtout pourquoi j'ai autant besoin de voir Saint Potter? Pas que voir on magnifique visage d'ange au yeux verts me dérange mais c'est Potter quoi !

Bon Draco réfléchi avant de t'énerver, de quoi tu te souviens avant de te réveiller avec des plumes sur le matelas ?

Alors il y a eu la bataille suivit du sort de révélation des gènes que Père m'a envoyé puis je me suis réveillé à Sainte Mangouste avec Séverus qui m'a annoncé la mort de Père et que j'étais un Vella. Jusque là tout est normal. Attend... un Veela ?! Un fichu être avec des ailes et qui ne peut pas vivre sans son âme sœur?! Donc si j'ai autant besoin de voir ce très détesté Potter c'est qu'il doit être...

Raaaaaah que cela peut bien m'énerver! Et cette douleur sourde au fond de mon cœur qui ne veux pas s'en aller. Elle m'empêche de respirer. Elle me fait suffoquer...

Au secours ! Harry !

...

Dans les cachots de Poudlard, le maitre des potions s'affaire a préparer les potions utiles à son filleul. Autant dire qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger ce qui n'empêcha pas le directeur du prestigieux collège a venir le voir.

-Mon cher Séverus comment vous portez vous ?

-Bien Albus mais j'aimerai finir mes potions en paix.

-Elles sont pour Mr Malfoy non ?

-Oui et si nous voulons éviter qu'il s'autodétruise et l'hôpital avec, il faut que je finisse ses potions.

-Vous a t'il dit qui était son compagnon ?

-Non pas encore mais il murmure un nom trop bas pour que l'on puisse l'entendre, maugréa Séverus. Et puis qui vous dit que ce ne sera pas une compagne ?

-Voyons Séverus, vous comme moi savons les préférences du jeune Malfoy.

-Oui bon ça va ... râla Séverus

...

Ian entra dans la chambre de Draco et vit que ce dernier était enfin réveillé et ne présentais pas de signes avant coureur de crise dû à son héritage magique.

-Mr Malfoy comment allez vous ?

-Mal mais ça va passer, lui répondit Draco

-Que ressens tu précisément ?

-En quoi cela vous intéresse t'il ? Vous ne rêvez que de me voir en prison à cause d'une stupide marque que je n'ai même pas voulu, commença à s'énerver Draco. Et c'est a cause de cette même marque que vous avez laissez tombé Parrain pendant de nombreuses années.

-En effet j'ai une profonde aversion pour les Mangemorts mais ma vie de couple avec Séverus ne vous regarde pas ! Je sais que vous le considérez comme un deuxième père et que vous êtes très proche tout les deux.

-Et vous en êtes jaloux de cette relation non ?

-Je l'était en effet mais nous en avons longuement discuter avant la bataille final et on est arrivé a un accord que vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître, ajouta Ian en voyant Draco commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole. Il faudrait que nous arrêtions de nous battre.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous. Pour répondre à votre question de tout à l'heure, j'ai mal au dos de temps en temps comme si quelque chose voulait sortir et j'ai une douleur sourde dans le cœur qui me donne l'impression de suffoquer. Ah et j'ai aussi l'impression que ma magie me pousse à aller voir quelqu'un.

-Pour ton dos , ce sont tes ailes. Tu ne maitrise pas encore leur apparition donc elles peuvent sortir à n'importe quel moment d'où la douleur. Elles peuvent commencer à apparaître pour aussitôt disparaitre, elles ne sont jamais en place. Si tu sens cette douleur concentre toi dessus et imagine les qui longent ton dos. En ce qui concerne ta douleur au cœur elle vient du fait que ta magie réclame ton compagnon ou ta compagne et elle te pousse vers cette personne.

-Compagnon.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit compagnon. La personne que je doit trouver est un homme, répondit Draco de mauvaise grâce.

-Bien donc lorsque tu auras trouvé ton compagnon cette douleur et l'attraction disparaîtra mais pas avant. Mais cela pourra être plus supportable grâce à Séverus qui doit t'apporter des potions.

Lors de la discussion avec Draco, Ian vérifia l'état de santé de ce dernier. Même si Draco semblait en forme, le bilan releva quand même une extrême fatigue corporelle. L'héritage n'est pas sans conséquences et la magie comme le corps doivent s'habituer aux nouvelles composantes de l'héritage.

A la fin de son bilan Ian laissa son patient se reposer après lui avoir administrer une légère dose de somnifère mais au moment de tourner la poignée pour sortir la voix de Draco s'éleva:

-Prenez soin de Séverus. Il mérite d'être enfin heureux.

Ian voulu lui répondre et quand il se retourna il vit Draco dormir profondément. Il sorti donc de la chambre et parti continuer son travail de Médicomage en chef.

...

A Poudlard, Ron et Hermione aidaient les professeurs et les ouvriers à reconstruire le vieux collège. En effet, suite à la dernière bataille certaines parties du bâtiment ont besoin d'être réparées et d'autres rénovées. Heureusement pour la tranquillité de Séverus, les cachots n'ont pas besoin de travaux. Il put ainsi finir de préparer toutes les potions nécessaires pour calmer l'attraction de Draco mais aussi pour pouvoir le faire passer pour mort auprès de l'hôpital et ainsi le soustraire au Ministère et accessoirement à un procès long et perdu d'avance.

C'est donc satisfait de lui-même qu'il décida de sortir de son laboratoire et se promomener dans le parc le temps que les potions reposent. C'est ainsi qu'il entendit une conversation entre les deux meilleurs amis de Potter:

-Hermione, on va finir par le retrouver. Je ne pense pas qu'il parte trop longtemps puisque sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs sont toujours dans sa malle. Et tu sais comme moi que ce sont ses deux biens les plus précieux et qu'il ne les laissera jamais.

-Je sais Ron , mais cela m'inquiète. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'Harry est partis et il n'avait pas l'air en forme à son réveil à l'infirmerie. Il avait l'air déboussolé et il n'arrêté pas de trembler comme s'il avait froid et son regard était tellement vide. On aurait dit qu'il était absent et qu'il regrettait d'être toujours vivant. et si il faisait quelque chose de radical ?

-Il ne fera rien de tel ce n'est pas dans sa nature. Je pense plutôt qu'il avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul et penser un peu à l'avenir, essaya Ron pour rassuré sa dulcinée.

-Tu as raison l'inquiétude me fait perdre ma faculté de réflexion.

Séverus ne pu empêcher un léger sourire ironique d'orné ses lèvres face à la dernière tirade d'Hermione. Alors comme ça le gamin avait encore fait des siennes en disparaissant dans la nature sans un mot d'explication. Décidemment il ne fait rien comme les autres et doit toujours se démarquer. Espérons que le compagnon de Draco ne soit pas comme Potter.

Sur ces réflexions le maitre des potions continua sa petite promenade dans le parc.

…

-Harry, peux tu m'aider à mettre le couvert pendant que Fleure finit le repas, s'il te plait ?!

-Oui j'arrive !

Lorsque la table fût mise, les trois jeunes gens se mirent à table pour déguster la salade préparer par les soins de Fleur.

-Je pense que je vais bientôt repartir pour Poudlard. Je ne peux pas indéfiniment me cacher ici, commença Harry.

-C'est une sage décision. As-tu eu toutes les réponses que tu cherchais en quittant Poudlard ? demanda Fleure.

-J'ai une partie des réponses en effet pas je n'ai pas la plus importante. J'espère que j'arriverais à la trouver rapidement, continua Harry avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Je suis sur que tu y arrivera. Laisse toi un peu de temps. repris Fleur d'une voix douce.

-Elle a raison Harry tu finiras bien par trouver pourquoi tu ressent ces vagues de désespoirs et d'aide, intervint Bill

-Quelles vagues? fit Fleure surprise.

Harry se tourna vers Bill et lui lança un regard noir qui ferait pâlir d'envies le professeur de potions.

-Merci Bill pour ta discrétion. Pour répondre à ta question Fleure, depuis la fin de la guerre je ressent de puissante vagues de magie et dans celle-ci il y a comme un appel à l'aide rempli de désespoir. Au début je pensais que c'était ma magie qui fluctuai à cause des énormes dépenses magiques lors de la bataille. Je suis donc parti de Poudlard mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passe les vagues sont moins nombreuses mais plus puissante te je ressent plus de sentiments, finit Harry désappointé. Si tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passe ton aide est la bienvenue

-Pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'idée mais nous allons y réfléchir, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci Fleure. Bon continuons sur de notes plus joyeuses. Comment vous allez l'appeler ce petit bout qui va bientôt arriver ?

Le repas continua ainsi dans la bonne humeur et Harry oublia momentanément ses problèmes et interrogations. A la fin du repas, ils décidèrent de faire une petite balade sur la plage puis d'aller se coucher.

Harry appréhenda ce moment de peur de ressentir encore de nouvelles vagues de magies. Mais ses craintes se trouvèrent infondées et il pu se coucher et dormir avec un certaine tranquillité qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis plusieurs années.

…

Séverus arriva devant la chambre de Draco en tenant dans ses mains les fioles de potions dont ce dernier à besoin. Mais au moment de rentrer dans la pièce, il fût arrêté par deux aurors intrigués par le contenu des fioles.

-Il y a une fiole de potion inhibitrice, une fiole de potion calmante et la dernière fiole est prévu au cas ou il y aurait un rejet d'une des potions, expliqua Séverus

-Et pourquoi Malfoy à besoin d'autant de potion ? De toute façon il va recevoir le baiser du détrataqueur ce fichu mangemort. Le procès dans deux jours

-Je vous pris de modéré vos paroles ou je vous jure que vous n'allez pas rester auror bien longtemps, siffla Séverus d'une voix chargée de colère. Quant au pourquoi de ses potions je vais vous simplifier l'explication. Sans potions, les vagues de magies venant de Draco deviendrons plus puissante et détruirons touts sur leur passage et vous y compris.

Sur ces paroles, Séverus rentre dans la chambre de Draco et eu la bonne surprise de le voir réveillé et apparemment lucide malgré toute les doses de sédatifs et somnifères qui lui ont été incorporées.

-Bonjour Draco, ça me fait plaisir de te voir enfin réveillé.

-Bonjour Parrain, je suis aussi ravi de te voir moi aussi, lui répondit Draco avec un léger sourire. J'ai entendu les aurors dirent que la date de mon procès a été fixé pour dans deux jours n'est ce pas ?

Au moment où Séverus voulu répondre, Ian entra dans la chambre paniqué et essoufflé:

-Séverus, il y a un gros soucis. La date du procès est tombé et …

-Je sais, le coupa Séverus, il est fixé dans deux jours. Les aurors viennent de m le dire, il va donc falloir agir très vite. Les potions sont prêtes et je les aient sur moi.

-Parrain de quoi tu parles ? Quelles potions ? commença à s'inquiété Draco et os l'effet de son inquiétude ses ailes commencèrent à faire leur apparition.

-Calme toi Draco, avec Séverus nous avons mis au point un plan permettant de te soustraire au ministère le temps que tu trouves ton compagnon et que tu te lie avec lui. Car une fois le lien finalisé le ministère ne pourra plus rien contre toi car il est interdit de séparer un Veela de son compagnon.

-Donc le plan est de te donner une potion calmante et une d'inhibitrice pour calmer ton attraction envers ton compagnon et la dernière potion est une potion qui va simuler une mort clinique et Ian fera ton certificat de déces. Tu seras donc mort aux yeux du ministère.

-Et ou j'irais ? Je ne peux pas me cacher au Manoir, le ministère va forcément commencer a chercher là-bas.

-Tu viendras chez moi pour commencer. Les aurors n'auront pas la présence d'esprit de commencer à chercher chez le médicomage en chef. En plus pour beaucoup nous nous détestons cordialement.

-C'est vrai ça; Depuis quand vous vous parler sans monter sur vos hippogriffes?

-Cela s'appelle une trêve chéri. Bref Draco, tu viendras chez moi le temps de te remettre de ton héritage et de ta pseudo mort. Maintenant bois les potions nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

A ces mots Séverus tendit les trois fioles à Draco. Lorsqu'il but la potion calmante, il sentit comme une vague de bien être l'envahir. A la deuxième potion, il senti sa magie se calmer et cesser d'appeler Harry à l'aide. Et lorsqu'il prit la troisième fiole, Drago ressenti une vive douleur et se mit à crier le nom de son compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans l'inconscience.

…

Au même moment, au cottage de Bill et Fleure, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. La première chose qu'il distingua fut une sensation d calme l'envahir. Un calme qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis le débit de la guerre. Ensuite l'appel à l'aide qui se faisait constant depuis quelques heures cessa. Puis , d'un coup, une terrible douleur au niveau du cœur le pris et il se mit à hurler à plein poumon le prénom.

A l'entent de ces cris, Bill et Fleure coururent vers la chambre d'Harry et le découvrit tremblant et en sueur en train de hurler. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui et Bill eu juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient et ne prononce le prénom de Draco dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité.

...

Dans la chambre de Draco, Séverus commença à jouer son rôle de parrain paniqué tandis que Ian fit semblant d'essayer de réveillé son patient. Après plusieurs minutes de cette comédie, sous les yeux attentifs des aurors, Draco fut déclarer cliniquement mort.

A suivre ...

**_Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonne fêtes =)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le cinquième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et bonne année (et non pas du tout en retard ^^)

**Résumé: **Draco recoit un sort lors de la bataille finale qui va réveiller ses gènes Vela. Après la réception de son héritage il ne va avoir de cesse de chercher son compagnon.

**Rating de la fiction en entier :** M

**Réponse aux Rewiews :**

_**brigitte26 :**_ tu as hâte de voir les retrouvailles ? c'est pour bientôt promis ^^ bonne lecture et bonne année

_**stormtrooper2 ;** _coucou. Tu dis que c'est étonnant que Fleure n'ai pas compris et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi mais je vais expliquer ce fait dans le chapitre prochain (normalement) et tu vas voir pourquoi au début elle n'avais pas compris la signification des vagues de magie (bon je te dis pas tout maintenant sinon c'est pas drôle ^^ mais tu vas bientôt avoir ton explication ).

Pour ta deuxième question , oui Harry va comprendre mais toujours pas maintenant =).

Séverus et Ian savent que Draco doit se lier avec un compagnon mais il ne savant pas que c'est Harry. Séverus souahite plus que tout que Draco ne se lie pas avec Harry mais bon on sait tous comment cela va finir .. ;) je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre.

**_caence :_** je suis ravie que tu trouves ma fic sympas ^^ j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

_** Nuuddle : **_coucou merci pour ton commentaire il m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Bonne lecture =)

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Je suis vraiment désolée de poster ce chapitre aussi tard. J'espère tout de même que vous allez l'apprécier.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 :<p>

Dans la chambre de Draco, Séverus commença à jouer son rôle de parrain paniqué tandis que Ian fit semblant d'essayer de réveillé son patient. Après plusieurs minutes de cette comédie, sous les yeux attentifs des aurors, Draco fut déclaré cliniquement mort.

...

A Poudlard, dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, une alarme se déclencha ce qui surpris le vieux mage alors qu'il était en train de boire un de ses fameux thés au citron. Surpris, il alla dans une pièce adjacente à son bureau. Cette pièce, qu'il a crée par lui-même, est remplis d'objets de toutes sortes allant de la simple boule de cristal à une chaine en or finement travaillé. La particularité de ces objets est qu'ils appartiennent tous à un sorcier ou une sorcière sous la protection de Dumbledore. Grâce à un sort lancé par le directeur de Poudlard, ils servent de détecteurs. Si la personne à qui l'objet appartient est en danger une certaine alarme retentit et si la personne décède une autre se fait entendre. Or, l'alarme qu'Albus à entendu est celle relative au décès. Elle se fait entendre à partir d'une broche fine représentant un serpent en argent avec deux petites émeraudes pour les yeux.

Albus fût surpris car le propriétaire de ce bijou est le fils Malfoy. Pourtant il est sous la tutelle de son parrain et Séverus ne laisserais jamais son filleul mourir surtout si son rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre n'a toujours pas pût être prouvé puisque tout les documents ne sont pas encore rassemblés.

Cependant quelques secondes après que la première alarme se soit déclenche, une autre se fit entendre. La sonnerie est du même ordre que la précédente, mais cette fois-ci elle venait d'une bague en or massif avec sur le dessus un petit rubis. Dans l'anneau, on pouvait y voir un joli "P" ouvragé. Cette bague appartient à la famille Potter et protège le dernier descendant : Harry Potter

Mais aussi soudainement que les alarmes se sont déclenchés, elles se sont arrêtées. Cet arrêt soudain surpris le vieux mage.

-Albus!, s'éleva la voix de Mme Pomfresh depuis la cheminée du mage. Nous avons retrouvé Harry. Bill Weasley vient de me faire parvenir un message comme quoi Harry est chez lui mais apparemment il a besoin de mes soins. Je pars donc immédiatement au cottage de Bill et Fleure.

Suite aux paroles de l'infirmière, Albus décida de partir pour Sainte Mangouste pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe avec Draco même s'il avait une petite idée.

...

Au cottage, Harry repris doucement ses esprits et la première chose qu'il ressentit fut un terrible mal de tête. Il voulu se relever dans son lit mais une voix lui intima de rester coucher pour se reposer. Il suivit donc les recommandations et se recoucha puis s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, son mal de tête avait disparu pourtant il ressenti comme une grande lassitude dans son corps. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et vit Fleure y entrer :

-Bonjour Harry. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

-Bonjour Fleure. Je vais bien un peu mal partout mais bien. Que s'est il passé ?

-C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire. Tu t'es mis à hurler de douleur en plein milieu de la nuit et tu t'es évanoui d'un coup. Nous avons du faire appel à Mme Pomfresh dans la nuit et elle a dit que ton cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant plusieurs minutes puis il est reparti de lui-même. Tu te rends compte tu as été mort pendant plusieurs seconde, commença à pleurer Fleure.

-Calme toi Fleure chéri, Harry vas bien maintenant, intervint Bill. Pomfresh à fait des merveilles cette nuit. Ce qui m'intrigue c'est pourquoi tu as chuchoté le prénom de Malfoy, repris Bill en se tournant vers Harry allongé dans son lit. Tu l'as chuchoté puis tu t'es évanoui. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je suis allé me coucher et j'ai réussi à m'endormir assez vite ce qui est assez rare depuis la fin de la guerre. Et puis tout d'un coup j'ai ressentis une vague de douleur me parcourir le corps. J'ai vaguement eu l'impression que quelqu'un est rentré dans la chambre à ce moment là et m'a pris dans ses bras, la douleur s'est légèrement calmée et j'ai eu l'impression que si je disais le prénom que j'avais sur la langue, la douleur s'arrêterait. Mais d'après ce qu'a dit Fleure ce n'est pas la douleur qui s'est arrêté mais mon cœur, finit Harry d'un ton acide et énervé.

-Ok Harry, nous allons te laisser te reposer. Nous allons repasser tout à l'heure. Et surtout tu restes couché, ordre de Pomfresh, fini Bill avec un petit clin d'œil en emmenant avec lui Fleure.

Une fois la porte refermée Harry se rallongea plus confortablement dans le lit et décida de dormir. Il réfléchira plus tard r au pourquoi du comment de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

...

Lorsqu'Albus arriva devant la chambre de Draco, li fut arrêté par une troupe d'aurors plus nerveux les uns que les autres. Il fut cependant plus surpris en voyant le corps de Draco passer devant lui suivit par un Séverus désemparé.

-Séverus mon garçon, que c'est il passé avec Draco ? L'interrogea le vieux mage

-Draco est mort. Il n'a pas survécu à la dernière étape de son héritage, répondit Séverus d'une voix atone.

-Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être mort sinon la broche aurais dû exploser or elle est toujours intacte dans mon bureau, marmonna le vieux mage tandis que les rouages de son cerveau se mettaient en marche. Et où allez-vous avec le corps ?

-Nous nous dirigeons vers la morgue. Le corps y restera le temps que j'organise son enterrement.

-Je vous suis alors. Il y a certains évènements récents qui se sont produits et j'aimerais vous en parler un peu.

Le trajet se poursuivit dans le silence. Chacun des deux hommes plongés dans leurs pensés. L'un se demandant de quoi veut lui parler son employeur tandis que l'autre se demandé ce que pouvais bien cacher son employé.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la morgue, ils furent accueillis par un médicomage en chef plus que nerveux.

-Sév' nous avons un gros problème, commença Ian mais en avisant Dumbledore il se rapprocha de Séverus et fini en chuchotant et en l'entrainant loin du vieux mage. L'auror Stanley trouve que la "mort" de Draco est suspecte et a donc ordonné une autopsie. De plus je ne peux pas la pratiquer car il me suspecte de vouloir le substituer à la justice magique, ce qui n'est pas faut d'ailleurs, et il te suspecte toi aussi, finit Ian avec un ton anxieux.

-Quand doit avoir lieu l'autopsie ?

-Elle est prévue pour dans deux heures.

-Ce qui nous laisse une faible marge de manœuvre pour revoir notre plan et faire sortir Draco d'ici...

Tout à leur conversation, les deux amants ne virent pas le directeur de Poudlard sortir de sa poche et dérouler un étrange objet lui permettant d'écouter toute leur conversation. Le vieux mage ne se lassera donc jamais des inventions des jumeaux Weasley surtout les oreilles à rallonges qu'il était en train d'utiliser à l'instant.

-Vous devez bien aimer votre filleul Séverus pour essayer de subtiliser Draco, intervint Albus. Si vous me permettez il n'est pas vraiment mort n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet Albus, il ne l'est pas vraiment. Son état est juste dû à une potion.

Aux mots de son professeur de potions, les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore reprirent un peu vit et une lueur malicieuse vient juste d'y prendre place.

-Ahah je le savais ! S'exclama-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas être mort!

-Comment cela il ne pouvait pas être mort ? l'interrogea Séverus

- Te souviens-tu de l'objet que j'ai demandé à Draco avant qu'il ne rentre dans l'Ordre du Phoenix ?

-Oui, il vous a donné la broche en forme de serpent que lui a offert sa mère pour son entrée en première année à Poudlard. C'est l'objet qui avait le plus de valeur à ses yeux.

-Effectivement. J'ai donc ensorcelé la broche avec un sortilège de mon cru qui m'avertirait à tout instant de l'état de son propriétaire. Si Draco était mort, la broche se serait détruite, or elle n'a émis qu'une sonnerie signalant sa mort mais elle ne s'est pas détruite comme elle aurait dû le faire. Je suis donc venu vois comment il allait. Finit Dumbledore avec une voix malicieuse. Maintenant il va falloir faire sortir le jeune Malfoy d'ici et pour cela j'ai un plan.

Il expliqua donc aux deux autres hommes la teneur de son plan et ce que chacun devra faire.

...

A Poudlard, trois ombres furtives marchèrent d'un pas rapide dans les cachots en tenant un lourd fardeau. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois sombre avec deux serpents sculptés qui s'entrelacent pour former les initiales de Salazar Serpentard. L'une des ombres murmura le mot de passe permettant d'ouvrir les portes et les trois ombres purent rentrer.

- Mettez-le dans le lit, dit une des ombres tandis que les deux autres emmenèrent leur fardeau au lieu mentionné.

-Franchement Albus votre plan était bon pour sauver Draco mais pas pour mon pauvre dos, ronchonna Ian. Et puis Séverus il va vraiment falloir le mettre au régime ce Veela.

-Arrête donc de te plaindre et puis Draco n'est pas si lourd que ça, rétorqua Séverus en allant enlacer son compagnon.

-Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennui mais les vieilles personnes comme moi ont besoin de repos. Je rentre me coucher. Bonne nuit messieurs et prenez bien soin de notre invité, termina Albus en sortant.

-Il a raison chéri, allons nous aussi nous coucher et laisser Draco se reposer, souffla Séverus tout en déposant des baisers papillons dans le cou de son compagnon. De plus il y a un certain dos qui a besoin d'un massage.

Tout en continuant de déposer de légers baisers dans le cou d'Ian, Séverus les emmena dans ses propres appartements par une porte dérobé nouvellement créée.

Il déposa Ian sur son lit et entrepris de lui dénouer tout les nœuds dans son dos par un méticuleux et agréable massage qui endormit Ian. Séverus se coucha à ses côtés et plongea dans les bras de Morphée pour un repos bien mérité.

...

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'il vit fut une tornade rousse lui sauter dessus.

-Harry! Quel bonheur de te revoir vieux! Comment vas-tu? lança le propriétaire de ladite tornade rousse.

-Du calme Ron, je viens juste de me réveillé. Maugréa Harry

-C'est vrai Ron, il ne faut pas l'embêter sinon il va encore partir loin sans rien nous dire, répliqua une voix acide.

-Roooh ça va si je n'avais pas vu a quel point tu étais inquiète pour lui ces derniers temps je serais en train de me demander si tu n'es pas insensible ma chère Hermione surtout après ce que nous a raconté Bill.

-Bill? Que vous a t'il dit exactement ? demanda Harry d'une voix chargée de colère

-Pas la peine de monter sur tes hippogriffes Harry et après tout c'est la moindre des choses qu'il ai pu faire car il savait qu'on te cherchait et il n'a rien dit, s'emporta aussi Hermione.

-Du calme vous deux. Bill nous a juste dit que tu avais besoin de prendre du repos loin de tout et que comme la mer te calme tu es venu prendre refuge chez lui. Cependant, il ne nous a pas dit pourquoi Mme Pomfresh a dû venir ici en plein milieu de la nuit pour toi, s'interrogea Ron tandis qu'un léger soupir de soulagement franchissait les lèvres d'Harry.

-Et au vu de ta tête tout à l'heure tu n'avais pas uniquement besoin de prendre du repos n'est ce pas ? demanda Hermione. Ou tout du moins il n'y a pas que cette raison …

-En effet il n'y a pas que cette raison et non je ne vous dirais pas pourquoi je suis partis, continua Harry et voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche.

-Comme tu veux vieux frère. Bon c'est pas tout mais Fleure à fait le déjeuner et elle cuisine super bien donc … A table !

Les deux autres se regardèrent et se mirent à rire de bon cœur devant l'appétit de leur ami qui pensait avant tout avec son ventre. A la fin de leur fou rire Hermione se tourna vers Harry le regard soudain redevenu sérieux.

-Faisons une trêve, dit-elle en lui tendant la main

-Trêve accepté, lui répondit Harry en lui serrant la main. Maintenant à table !

Sur ces mots, Harry sortis de son lit et sorti de sa chambre suivit d'Hermione pour aller déjeuner.

...

-Séverus ?

-Hmmm? répondit ladite Séverus à moitié endormis

-Que dirais tu de faire un peu de sport ?

-Tout de suite?

-Oui, lui répondit Ian en se mettant à califourchon sur Séverus.

-Alors pourquoi pas.

Séverus emprisonna les lèvres de son compagnon tout en le faisant basculer sur le lit pour se retrouves au dessus de lui. Sa bouche dévia ensuite dans le cou d'Ian, et se mit à sucer et à lécher toute parcelle de peau disponible.

Ian ne resta pas en reste et entrepris de caresser tendrement le dos de Séverus tout en lui retirant le haut de son pyjama. Une fois fait, il entreprit de partir à la découverte de cette peu pâle sous laquelle jouait les muscles développés du maitre des potions. Les mains baladeuses continuèrent leur chemin vers le bas de pyjama de Séverus mais celui-ci empêcha Ina de le lui retirer. A la place il s'occupa de déboutonner le haut tout en faisant des baisers papillon sur le torse de son amant. Le désir monta doucement entre les deux hommes.

Après avoir enlevé le haut d'Ian, Séverus s'attaqua au bas de pyjama et lui enleva d'un geste sec. Il vit alors la bosse qui commençait à prendre forme dans le boxer de son amant. Doucement, il dévia sa bouche sur les cuisses fines et musclées tout en prenant bien soin d'éviter de passer près de son sexe.

Ian, ne voulant pas prendre de plaisir seul, décida d'inverser leur position. Par un habile mouvement de hanche, il se retrouva au dessus de Séverus. Par la suite, il se mit à l'embrasser tout en ondulant contre lui. Cela eu pour effet de faire gémir de plaisir Séverus qui se mit lui aussi à onduler des hanches tout contre Ian. En voyant les réactions de son amant0, Ian, à l'aide d'un sort, les déshabilla tout les deux.

-Tu es pressé ce soir dis moi, susurra Séverus

-C'est parce que tu me fais tourner la tête, lui répondit Ian sur le même ton.

A ces mots, la tête d'Ian se dirigea lentement vers l'entrejambe de Séverus tout en suçant et léchant les parcelles de peau passant sous sa bouche. Puis sans prévenir il prit en bouche le sexe de Séverus. Cela eu pour conséquence de faire gémir de plus belle Séverus. Ian s'activa sur le membre de son amant et Séverus senti que le point de non retour aller être franchi et comme il ne voulait pas venir seul, il inversa les positions et se mis à préparer Ian à le recevoir. Lorsqu'il le senti prés et avec l'accord de ce dernier, Séverus s'enfonça profondément dans les chairs de son amant et entama de langoureux vas et vient.

Le plaisir monta de plus en plus entre les deux.

- Hmmm Séveurs ! Plus... fort, haleta Ian

Sous l'ordre de son amant, Séverus augmenta la puissance de sous coups de rein et quelques minutes plus tard les deux amants se libérèrent ensemble dans un cri d'extase. Séverus se retira du corps de son amant et s'allongea près de lui. Ils reprirent leur souffle quand tout d'un coup la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Draco encore endormis.

-Parrain ? demanda Draco et quand il s'aperçut dans quelle position les deux hommes se trouvaient, son visage s'empourpra et il partit en courant vers sa propre chambre.

°Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, OH MON DIEU ! Mis je n'ai donc aucune cervelle pour rentrer comme ça dans la chambre de Séverus sans frapper. Il va me tuer ça c'est sur. Non mais quel imbécile ...°

Pendant que Draco état en train de se fustiger dans sa chambre, Séverus et Ian partirent prendre une douche et s'habiller pour être plus présentable. Une fois cela fait, le maitre des potions décida de se rendre dans la chambre de Draco. Il frappa à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. I ouvrit donc la porte et vit Draco prostré en positon fœtal dans son lit.

-Draco, dit doucement Séverus, tu vas bien ?

-Je suis désolé Parrain, je n'aurais pas du entrer comme ça dans ta chambre sans frapper. Je suis désolé. Ne me punis pas s'il te plait, répondit Draco d'un ton craintif

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave Draco, je ne vais pas te punir. En tout cas je suis ravi de voir que tu t'es réveillé.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Le plan à t'il bien marché ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Séverus evasiment. Bon maintenant que tu es réveillé on va pouvoir parler un peu de ton héritage. Connais-tu déjà le nom de ta compagne ? Et ...

-Compagnon Séverus. Tu devrais connaître mon inclinaison de puis le temps, le repris Draco. Et oui je connais son nom et je dois t'avouer que cela ne te feras pas spécialement plaisir. Heureusement que Père n'est plus là pour voir le massacre que cal va donner, déclara Draco défaitiste.

-Allons cela ne doit pas être si dur que ça, essaya de le rassurer Séverus

-Si ça va l'être car ce sorcier me déteste. Je dois être le sorcier qu'il déteste le plus au monde maintenant que la guerre est finie.

-Dis moi qui c'est je pourrais peut être le raisonner.

Aux mots de son parrain, Draco se mit à exploser de rire qui se transforma vite en un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Non sérieusement, tu n'arriveras pas à le résonner têtu comme il est, dit Draco avec un sourire rêveur au coin des lèvres mais un bâillement interrompis ce sourire et les yeux de Draco commencèrent à se refermer.

-Je vois en tout cas que tu commences déjà à l'aimer. Maintenant dis moi de qui il s'agit s'il te plaît.

-C'est Potter, déclara Draco avant de se rendormir.

A ces mots, Séverus blêmit. Dans quelle galère c'était encoure fourré son filleul. Franchement Potter... il y avait plein d'autre sorcier mais pourquoi Potter. Sur ces réflexions interne Séverus quitta la chambre de Draco et partis rejoindre Ian qui l'attendait dans le salon.

-Je vois à ta tête que Draco ta donné le nom de son compagnon et que tu n'en es pas très enchanté.

-Bien sur que je n'en suis pas enchanté. Il s'agit de Potter. Son compagnon est Potter!

Ian se mit à rire il attendait avec impatience de voir comment Draco et Harry vont arriver à s'entendre et surtout comment son amant aller supporter tout ça.

A suivre...


End file.
